


To Fight the Rising Odds

by Wufei_W



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arranged Marriage Woes, Astrals Being Assholes (Final Fantasy XV), Canon Divergence, Character Freeform, Empire shenanigans, Fix-It, Hunter OCs - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Ardyn, Noctis is a thirsty hoe, Relationship Freeform, Slow Burn, all of his friends are hot okay?, four boys one car what could go wrong, game typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufei_W/pseuds/Wufei_W
Summary: Prince Noctis of Insomnia thought that the worst outcome of leaving the city to meet his future bride was to endure a loveless marriage, while keeping his feelings for his best friend a closely guarded secret. Not a single day after leaving behind the only home he knows, his entire world starts crumbling around him. Now it's up to him and his closest allies, few as they seem, to put a stop to the Empire for good.With long forgotten mysteries to explore and enemies around every corner, does he have the strength to live up to the tasks his forefathers left behind? Or is it too late to save Eos?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue taken from the game at the beginning here, it will lessen the further we get off-script. 
> 
> Get in the car losers, we got Eos to save.

  
“The decreed hour has come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.”

The large throne room felt stifling, even empty as it was with only his father and friends to fill it, the weight of expectation crushing him as he waited to leave. He hated the ceremony of it, why all the protocols if it was just them?

Noctis bowed in perfect form as he was taught to, hands clenched at his sides, “Thank you… Your Majesty.” 

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.” 

Noctis did his best to keep his face as neutral and blank as possible, his fathers formal words washed over him as he stood back up straight. Seeing that his father had nothing else to say to him, he tried not to feel disappointed that even with him being sent away from home his father was a King first and a father second. 

“Right,” with a stiff nod to his father he turned to leave the room, ignoring this friend's startled looks as he brushed past them to reach the doors. 

He waited at the elevators for them to catch up and looked at one of the large paintings hanging near without really seeing it, his mind going far away as he got his emotions back under control. It was only a few moments before he could hear their footsteps down the hall to reach him. 

“So you all set to get yourself hitched?”

The question snapped Noctis back to reality, his thoughts wandering away from him as they often had lately. “Hmm?”

“You awake there?” Gladio flicked his ear, “you can't sleep through your own wedding you know.”

“Lay off,” Noctis grumbled, slapping the offending hand away.

“So much for keeping to protocol,” Ignis sighed, pushing the button to open the elevator doors. 

Prompto hopped inside once the doors opened, “he's a prince! What can you do, right?” he asked playfully as they all joined him inside.

“Let's just get out of here,” Noctis pushed the button to take them to the ground floor.

All of them were silent in the small space as the others could feel the tension still radiating from their prince, all making a quick escape once the doors opened with a ping. The main hall leading outside was mostly empty as there was preparations to make for their ‘visitors’ arrival later in the evening. Noctis felt the frustration rise back up inside him as he thought about anyone from the Empire stepping foot inside their city. He hated that he was being sent away during this time and for a marriage he didn't even have a say in.

The cool early morning air hit him as they left the building and it was a relief from the stifling atmosphere from being inside the Citadel. At the bottom of the grand stairs leading down they could see Cor, Marshal of the Crownsguard stepping out from the Regalia, King Regis’ private car, now Noctis’ for the time being he supposed. 

“I can't wait to drive this thing!” Prompto said, looking more excited now that they were getting closer to leaving. 

“Leave the driving to the grownups kid,” Gladio teased, ruffling up the blond's hair even more.

Ignis ignored them both and walked ahead, likely to make sure he was the one to get the keys from the Marshal, not trusting any of them to actually drive. Noctis went to follow him but stopped when a voice shouted from up the stairs behind them.

“Your Highness!”

Noctis and the others turned to see the King making his way down the stairs as fast as he could, Captain Drautos of the Kingsglaive close behind him. The leg brace and cane King Regis was forced to use only slowing him down a bit as he tried to catch up with his son. 

“What now,” Noctis said under his breath, he walked back up the steps to meet his father halfway, not wanting him to aggravate his leg any further.

“I fear I have left too much unsaid,” his father began, as they stood together on the steps. “You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

“You’re one to talk.” Really? Did his father come all the way down here just to lecture him some more?

Regis appeared to be holding back a sigh and looked past his son to the young men below, “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”

“Indeed, Your Grace.” Ignis bowed deeply, formal as ever.

Gladio gave a bow of his own, “We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we do.”

Noctis tried not to smile as Prompto did his best to copy the other two, “what he said!” the blond bowed clumsily.

Turning back, Noctis met his fathers eyes, “hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running.” he said feigning disinterest, and looked behind his father to the Kingsglaive standing guard. “Drautos, he’s in your hands.”

“And one more thing,” King Regis stopped his son from leaving once more, “I hope your manners will improve around your charming bride-to-be.” 

Noctis pushed down some of the resentment of the reminder on why it was that he was being sent away from his fathers side, bowing with an exaggerated flourish. “Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.” He couldn't keep the sarcasm from his reply, not that he was trying very hard.

His father didn't even try to hide the amusement, “you have no cause for concern.” 

“Don't I?” Noctis had his doubts on the validity of the Empire's willingness for a peaceful outcome to these so called ‘Peace Talks’. 

The king shook his head, “Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.” he said, ignoring his question.

“Not that I have much choice, ” he said under his breath.

His father stepped down the last few steps to clasp both hands on his shoulders, “Take care on the long road, and know that wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.” 

Noctis felt a shiver go down his spine at those words, the sound of them had a tone of finality to them that he didn't like. “I’ll be back soon enough,” he said, holding onto one of his fathers larger hands. Remembering that not too long ago these very hands used to carry him around these very steps, time really passes far too quickly.

Looking to be thinking the same his fathers face softened, “walk tall, my son.”

Noctis felt the sting in his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice not to break and stepped out of his fathers hold. Turning he headed down the steps to join the others at the car waiting for him, ignoring the heavy sinking feeling that something was wrong.

Cor handed over the keys to Noctis and he immediately threw them to Ignis, he was in no position to drive, his mind as mixed up as they were. He slipped into the back seat with one last wave of goodbye to his father, Prompto shut the door as he slipped in next to him, Gladio getting shotgun up front with Ignis.

“Let's hit the road!” the blond cheered. 

“Yeah we’re burning daylight,” Gladio said, “Galdin Quay is a bit aways from here, so let’s get there before noon yeah?”

Leaving the Citadel behind, the streets started to fill into light traffic as the sun continued to rise in the sky heading into mid morning. It wasn't long before they were heading out of the city proper, passing the gates and out of the protection of the magical wall created by the Crystal that surrounded it. Looking behind him to the city, his home, one last time and the heavy feeling from before still lingered behind in his chest.

Why did it feel like a final goodbye?

-*- 

They did not make it to their destination, Galdin Quay, before noon.

Just outside the city limits the Regalia started sputtering and suddenly the engine went completely dead on them. Ignis was only able to pull them all slightly to the side of the road as they rolled into a complete stop. The sound of hissing and smoke coming from under the hood of the car, all the boys exiting the vehicle to see what the damage was. 

Ignis sighed and shook his head at the others, “looks like we’re dead in the water.”

“Oh come on!” Prompto cried.

“What happened?” Noctis asked, surly it was looked over before they were meant to head out on the road.

“Don’t look at me,” Gladio said, folding his arms over his chest, “I know bikes not cars.”

Prompto tilted his head, “they can't be that different!” 

“They’re very different!”

“That all aside,” Ignis interrupted them before they could get into an actual argument, “none of us are equipped to repair the Regalia.”

“So what do we do now?” Prompto looked at them all in turn.

Noctis shrugged, “Try to flag someone down for help?”

Unfortunately for them no one passing by were in the mood to help four boys stranded out in the middle of nowhere, all they did was honk at them for taking up space on their side of the road. There wasn't any phone service out here at the moment either, all of them trying to get a signal, but no matter how top of the line their phones were, it appeared they were in a dead zone.

As another car passed them by with nothing but a rude honk for their trouble, Gladio had had enough and roused the two younger members of their group from where they were sprawled out on the ground. 

“Up and at ‘em you two!”

“What now,” Prompto whined.

“No one is going to stop and help us out so it's up to us to get this thing on its way to our destination.” 

Not that Noctis was keen on getting to Altissia anytime soon, that plan didn't bode well for any of them. “You expect us to push this thing all the way down to Galdin Quay?”

“There's a rest stop with an auto shop down the road that's not too far from here, by the looks of the map.” Ignis informed them, reclined in the driver's seat still, “Practically right next door in fact.” 

“So all we need is to call for a tow truck!” Prompto said excitedly.

“Unfortunately, we appear to still be out of signal range of any towers.” Ignis waved his phone at them, the screen with a no signal text flashing.

Noctis heaved a sigh, “Aw come on Specs! There's gotta be something we can do.” 

“Yeah, push.” Gladio slapped his back and motioned for them to get around the broken down car. “No time like the present!”

Noctis and Prompto shared a look of suffering before doing as they were told and together they all began the long and terrible process of manually pushing the Regalia to its safe haven.

It was just turning noon and it felt like they had been pushing forever now, the sun overhead burning down on them and the desert heat was starting to get to Noctis a bit. Looking over to his best friend, Prompto wasn't looking too good either out in this heat, his face flushed red and Noctis’ eyes followed as a bead of sweat rolled down his throat and into his shirt collar. He felt his own face grow redder as he thought of how far down that red flushed skin went, clearing his suddenly dry throat he forced himself to look away. 

“How much farther is this place supposed to be again?” Prompto asked, out of breath from all the pushing.

“The map said Hammerhead should be just ahead.” Noctis said.

“So much for being ‘right next door’.” The blond said sarcastically.

“Can it you two and keep pushing,” Gladio growled from his place at the back of the car.

“I’m sure you'd have no problem shoving this thing the rest of the way there with those big strong arms of yours,” Noctis said, only half joking. 

“Yeah! Bet you wouldn't even notice if we just, let go.” Prompto jumped in on the teasing.

“Prompto don't you dare!” Gladio threatened.   
  
“You should all save your breath for pushing,” Ignis said from his place up front at the steering wheel. 

“Common Specs, let's trade places now.” Noctis said, absolutely not whining.  
  
Prompto waved a hand at him from the other side of the car, “No way Noct! It's my turn next!”

“His ‘turn’,” Ignis scoffed.

“Yeah! My hands are killing me over here! What if my trigger finger gets damaged permanently?”

Gladio looked to be at his wits end with the both of them, “How ‘bout I use my hands to kill you instead?”

That caused the younger blond to gulp, “whoa there big guy, let's not get too hasty with all the murdery intent!”

They all continued to threaten and bicker with each other. When Ignis was finally able to get a signal and call the repair shop it was to the bad news that their only tow truck was out on another job. That left them on their own to continue pushing until finally the Hammerhead sign was in clear view to all of them. They all pulled together and pushed the last stretch to reach the parking lot of the rest area. All of the boys catching their breath, Prompto and Noctis both collapsing onto the ground with one last pathetic cheer of success. 

“I think...I’m dead,” Prompto gasped out, staring up at the blue sky.

“This is a horrible afterlife then,” Noctis added, taking in deep breaths of the desert air. 

“Well hey there!” came a cheery voice heading their way, “wow, you pushed this thing all by your lonesomes?”

They all looked over to the voice to see a tall young woman with a short bob of blonde hair, dressed in a stained orange jumpsuit examining the Regalia in front of her.

“It wasn't easy that's for sure,” Noctis said as he climbed back up to his feet. 

The woman looked away from the Regalia and gave him a blinding smile, “ah! You must be Prince Noctis then! Congratulations on the wedding, your Highness.”

“Not married just yet,” he said, mood souring at the reminder of their reason for being out here so far from home.

“Lady Lunafreya’s groom-to-be then,” she said good naturedly. “Although Paw-paw wasn't too keen on the long wait for you to get here.”

Prompto turned to Noctis and whispered, “but they're the ones that didn't have a truck ready, how's that our fault?”

“Sorry for the wait,” Ignis said, always the diplomat. 

“You can tell that to Paw-paw over there,” She reached out a hand to Noctis and introduced herself, “I’m Cindy by the way, Cid’s granddaughter and lead mechanic around these parts!” 

“It's nice to meet you,” He shook her hand, she had a strong firm grip he noticed.

Further introductions were interrupted when an unhappy and cranky voice shouted out from inside the garage behind them. 

“Well common then! Roll ‘er in while I’m still young!”

An older man that could only be the before mentioned ‘Paw-paw’ came stomping over to them as he shouted. On the shorter side he was just shy of Prompto’s height, with unkempt greying hair under a well worn hat matching his granddaughters. He looked the Regalia over, glaring up at them all once his visual assessment was done.  
  
“Didn't your daddy tell ya?” he said, looking disgusted with all of them, “she's a custom classic! Not some old clunker to take on joyrides out in the fields like some floozy!” 

“Daddy?” Prompto snickered at an unamused Noctis.

Old man Cid shook his head, “so you’re Prince Noctis then huh?”

Not used to his identity being in question, he answered with an uncertain, “uh, yeah?”

Looking him over again Cid scoffed to himself, “‘Prince.’ Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity right out of him.”

Noctis could only blink back at him, “what?” he asked, feeling off footed and slightly offended by the remark. 

Cid ignored him and started circling around the broken down car, “you got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw’s gettin’ you nowhere fast. She’s gonna take a while. Y’all get her in and run along now.“

And with that he stomped back inside the garage without bothering to see if they were following his instructions.

Cindy looked after her grandfather and sighed before turning back to the rest of them, “welp no time like the present! You heard him, let's get this poor girl inside to fix her right up!”

With Cindy guiding them they all got back into potion and rolled the Regalia into the shop proper. Cid snarking at them for their bad form the whole time it took to get the car onto the lift properly. Once their task was done they were rudely shooed back outside and that left them to stand outside the garage awkwardly with nothing to do.

“Now we play the waiting game.” Ignis said, cleaning his glasses.

Prompto groaned, “I hate that game!”

That caused Noctis to snicker, “you're not any good at it either.”

“Mean!”

The boys perked up as Cindy walked over to them with something in her hand, “Y’all ain’t never been out this way before, have ya? Y’all should have a look around!” she handed Noctis a large folded piece of paper, “here you go! This’ll make sure y’all don’t get lost.”

Noctis took it with a quiet thanks and saw that it was a detailed map of the area. She smiled at them all and went to go work on a small piece of equipment sitting outside of the garage. 

Gladio stretched out his arms and back with the groan, “well looks like we got some time to kill, let's take a look around.” and he headed off to explore what looked to be a weapons booth by the parking lots edge.

“I'm going to have a word with Miss Cindy a moment as to the details of our transaction,” Ignis said and went to do just that. 

“Whoa Noct!” Noctis turned to see Prompto already investigating what the mini mart had in stock it seemed. “They got Ebony coffee even way out here in the middle of nowhere! Iggy is gonna flip!” he said and waved at the display in front of him in excitement.

That led the two of them to wonder what a Gil was as they looked at the shop's prices. The shop’s merchant at the counter laughed at their confusion and informed them that Gil was apparently the local currency outside the city of Insomnia and was accepted pretty much everywhere. Interesting, Noctis thought, he never gave much thought into how different the currency would be even so close to home.

They walked out of the mart together and found Ignis with Gladio waiting for them by the gas pumps, when he saw the two younger men he waved them over to join them.

“What's the scoop Iggy?” Prompto asked. 

Ignis had a pensive look about him that Noctis had a bad feeling of, “Noct, It seems that with all the repairs needed for the Regalia our limited funds are completely drained.”

He hated being right, “so what does that mean for the rest of the trip?” 

“It means Highness, that we’re not getting on that boat, or any boat, if we don't find a way to get some serious cash back into our pockets.” Gladio said, looking displeased at the situation as much as Ignis.

“Indeed, we should confer with Miss Cindy,” Ignis suggested.

“What?” Prompto asked, “is she gonna give us a loan or something?”

“She's likely the best person to inform us on what our options would be,” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was irritated. “Her and her grandfather being familiar with the area and all.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis said, and if this would not only be a good way to pass the time until the repairs were made, maybe it would delay them from making the next part of their trip as well. 

It wasn’t that he didn't like Luna, she was a great friend that understood what it was like to be in their positions, living the life they did and the obligations that came with it. But she wasn't the person that he would have chosen to marry if he had the choice, to add that it was an arranged marriage as a stipulation of the Empire added a sour note to the whole affair. 

He looked over to his best friend as those thoughts came and went, and tried not to imagine a future where things could have been different, not that Prompto felt the same mind. Noctis had long ago accepted that his friendship was more than enough to see him through, and did his best to try and quell the thoughts of something more developing between them. 

Cindy looked up from her work on what looked like an engine, maybe, Noctis had no idea really, “What can I help ya with Prince Noctis?” she asked with another cheerful grin. 

Noctis tried not to look as awkward as he felt, “I hate to bother you but- ”

“We’re pretty strapped for cash here, got any ideas what a group of guys like us can do to get some?” Gladio asked, interrupting him and cutting to the chase.

Cindy's eyes lit up as if something had occurred to her suddenly, “Oh, now I get it. This must be what Paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna ‘teach them boys a lesson,’” she stood and wiped her hands off with a stained rag kept in her back pocket. “Told me he oughta have y’all take care of some nasty pests that’ve been causin’ us some problems around here. I’d be happy to pay y’all if you’re up for the challenge. How ’bout it?”

“So we’d be making back the money we already gave you?” Prompto asked, looking confused.

Noctis slapped his chest and took Cindy’s hand to seal the deal, “we’ll take care of them, no problem.”

“Great!” she gave him another firm handshake, “just be careful out there, we should be done in no time with your ride but be careful after dark if y’all still around. The daemons get real nasty out around here at night. ”

Noctis didn't need to be told twice about the dangers of daemons, his back still twinged when the weather was bad. “Thanks for the warning.”

She looked them all over for a moment, “Honestly when the creatures out here cause us trouble we usually call on one of the Hunters nearby, but I s’pose y’all know what to look for.”

“Hunter?” 

“Yeah, call themselves bounty hunters. They’re from the city like y’all and keep the area pretty safe if the price is right. The one we usually work with hasn’t been in touch with us for a bit, so lucky for you to get his job for the day!” 

Prompto’s eyes brightened at that and clapped his hands, “oh exciting!”

“So what are we getting rid of for you and where can we find them?” Ignis asked, getting them back on track.

Cindy pointed at a large group of boulders somewhere around northeast from Hammerhead, “bunch of reapertails, big and nasty looking things, can't mistake ‘em.”

“Well let's show them what we're made of huh?” Gladio looked ready to get out there and see some action.

With a final goodbye to Cindy they all headed out of the shaded parking lot and into the hot desert to look for their target and take it out. The dust kicked up as they ran across the dry landscape, all looking around for anything that matched the description given. All felt a bit excited to be out and doing something that wasn't just waiting around or driving, Noctis couldn't remember the last time they went out to do something like this that wasn't training. 

“So you got anything up there?” Prompto asked the two older boys leading the way ahead. 

“We should look around those rocks and dry brush over there,” Ignis pointed to an area close by.

As they grew near Ignis’ instincts were correct and a group of large nasty looking creatures were hanging around the little shade the brush provided in the desert. With a whoop Gladio took point and began the assault, the others close behind with their weapons appearing out of the Armiger. 

The reapertails had a thick tough black exoskeleton that was difficult to pierce, their large barbed tails were fast when they decided to strike out at them in defense.

“Look out Noct!”

Noctis warped out of the way of a large pincer striking out at him from the side safely to a boulder, as another group of them appeared out of nowhere, trying to ambush them. 

“Nice dodge!” Prompto cheered, taking a shot at the creature that tried to get at the prince, it dropped when he hit his mark taking it out with the eyes.

Gladio took his massive sword and cleaved the reapertail clear in half, “That’s the last of ‘em!”

“There should be one last group from what Cindy informed us,” Ignis said, cleaning off his daggers with a sharp flick.

“Well no time like the present!” Prompto took the lead this time and they searched for the last of their target.

“So what's the plan now?” the blond asked.

“We wait for the repairs to be done and continue our way down to Galdin Quay,” Ignis said.

Gladio continued, “then we get on a boat and then loverboy here gets himself hitched!” he laughed as he punched Noctis playfully on the arm.

Prompto face sort of fell at that, “uh right.”

“What's wrong kid, scared of the ocean or something?” The taller man teased, slinging an arm over his smaller shoulders.

“What?” he asked, blinking up at him. “Naw man just never been on a boat before that I can remember.” Prompto laughed nervously, trying to play it off.

“I haven't been on one in years myself.” Notice chimed in, thinking about the last time he made a trip out of the capitol to visit Luna and her family. His mood darkening at the memory of how that meeting went after his injury was mostly healed.

“Look! There they are!”

Noctis looked up and saw the last of the reapertails where Prompto was pointing to, he was glad to take his bad mood out on something as he warped ahead to slice off the tail of the first one with his sword.

The others jumped in the fight and in no time the last of them fell around them. 

“That was fun!” Prompto cheered, sending away his guns back into the Armiger and dusting himself off. He took a tumble when the final creature was in its death throes and tripped the gunner as he tried to skip away.

“Nice footwork back there,” Gladio laughed at him, causing the blond to pout.

“Hey!”

Notice was holding in a laugh of his own, not wanting to make his friend any madder when his phone started to ring in his pocket. Taking it out he saw that it was an unknown number.

“Wonder who that could be,” Ignis came to stand beside him.

Noctis answered and put it on speaker phone, “Hello?”

There was a crackle from the other end of the call then a familiar voice rang out, “hey there! I hope y’all are doing alright out there on your hunt!”

“Hey Cindy, yeah we just finished up with that actually,” he said into the phone.

“ _Wonderful! Just great, I’d hate to bother y’all with this, but would ya mind looking for someone for me?_ ” she asked. “ _You know those Hunters I was tellin’ y’all ‘bout earlier? One of them, Dave, went missing on us, and I just got a call and he's hold up in a shed somewhere nearby and can't get out_.”

“I suppose we could do that, sure.”

“ _I’ll even pay y’all for it, how ‘bout that_?”  
  
Looking around at the rest they all were happy to hear that, “that’d be great.”

“ _Thanks so much your Highness, you're a lifesaver! See y’all soon!_ ” and the call went dead as she hung up on them.  
  
Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, “so we're on a rescue mission now?”

“More money wouldn't hurt our situation Gladiolus,” Ignis said with a pointed look at the swordsman.

“Let's head out now I guess,” Noctis said and looked at their surroundings.

Now if he was a missing Hunter in danger where would he hide? 

The desert was large and vast around them, the territory an unfamiliar one, it wasn't going to be an easy task for them that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Peony_Princesa for always looking over this hot mess. <3

They searched high and low around the desert plains for any structures that matched this ‘shed’ the lost Hunter was supposed to be trapped inside of. They found an old broken down building that sort of looked like what they were told to look for, but when they investigated inside it was empty.

“Any sign of a person hiding in here?” Prompto asked, staring in fascination at all the old rusted equipment that was abandoned by the previous owners of the property.

Noctis was searching through a cart and found some papers laying on top that were dust free, “this looks like it was placed here recently,” he said, waving the papers at the others.

Prompto hopped over to read over his shoulder, “what’s it say?”

“Looks like a flyer of some kind.”

“Dude!” Prompto ripped it out of his hand, “this is a bounty!”

Gladio looked interested now, “Bounty for what?”

He read the information outloud to them, “says there's a mutated Dualhorn running around the area. They’re calling it ‘Bloodhorn’ for its red tusks, that's so metal!”

“Anything else?” Noctis asked, trying to see the flyer as the blond kept waving it around in excitement.

“Just something about an outstanding bounty on some saber-”

“Noct look out!”

Without further warning Noctis found himself face first on the ground, something big had knocked him over and a jaw was trying to clamp around his arm, it’s saliva getting all over him and he could feel it's hot breath from above as it snarled. There was another shout and more growls, a shot of a gun went off and there was a heavy weight falling on top of him.

Noctis, trapped under the weight of the dead creature, looked around and saw the others taking out the other sabertusks that had joined the first. It smelt so bad.

Ignis ran over to him and rolled the dead body off of him, “are you alright?” he asked, worriedly checking him over for any injuries and thankfully finding none.

“Just a bit of bruised pride.” he said, rubbing his wet arm where there would probably be some minor bruising.

Gladio helped him back up to his feet, “gotta keep your eyes open. This is no time for being careless.”

“Not being careless,” he grumbled, wiping off the dust and drool off of himself. He was going to need a shower after today if this kept up.

There was more growling coming from a distance making them all look out from the back entrance of the old barn. Not too far away there was a smaller structure, maybe an outhouse, that was being circled by another pack of sabertusks.

Gladio turned to look back at them, “how much you wanna bet that's where our guy is trapped?” he asked, pointing at the shack-maybe-outhouse.

“That’s a fool's bet.” Ignis said, changing out his daggers for his lance.

“Still want to make one?” He winked at the slimmer man.

“Time to go play hero!” Prompto grinned and grabbed Noctis by the arm, pulling him along as he started running in the direction of the surrounded shack-maybe-outhouse. The older boys that were left behind both scowled, shouting after them to wait for them.

As they approached the pack, Ignis quickly catching up with his longer strides, pulled them both aside, “now wait a moment you two,” he warned them. “See those tusks?” He pointed over at one of the creatures that was closer to them.

Noctis scowled, “Yeah Specs, I was very acquainted with them not too long ago if you remember.”

“Well then you should be very intimate with the way they gouge their prey then. Though they tend to favor rodents if I recall,” he said, his tone coated in sarcasm.

“Pfffttt!”

Both turned to glare at Prompto, who had both hands covering his own mouth, doing his best to keep another outburst of laughter from escaping at the insult made at the prince's expense.

Gladio came over to join the others in their huddle, “so what’s the plan?”

Together they devised a plan, Noctis starting them off as he warped up to the broken windmill nearby and used the added force to tear into one of the larger ones with a warp-strike as he landed back to the ground. Seeing the signal, the two blond members used their long ranged weapons to keep the tusks and snapping jaws away from them, letting Gladio to come from the side and use his shield to break the tusks clean off of the few trying to surround them.

Moments passed and keeping to the same rhythm of attack the last couple sabertusks ran away in fear, their tail between their legs at being so easily beaten by the four young men.

Dusting themselves off and in good spirits of an easy win, their celebration was interrupted when a shout came out from inside the old shack-not-outhouse.

“Is it safe to come out?”

Noctis walked over and knocked on the door of the small building, “all’s clear out here.”

The door burst open and a man fell out of the shack and onto the dusty ground, scrambling to get back up he looked around in a panic until he saw that they were telling the truth and he heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods, I thought my ass was toast!”

“You Dave?” Noctis asked him.

“Yeah, yeah that's me. Was doing pretty good there until my ankle went out on me,” he said looking them over. “You all don’t look like hunters.”

“Our mutual friend, Miss Cindy, asked for us to come find you,” Ignis informed the Hunter. “You caused her some worry when you failed to check in with her for so long only then to suddenly call for assistance.”

Now the man looked a bit embarrassed, “that beast wasn't right I tell ya, nasty piece of work. With this injury I can’t finish the job either,” he looked at all the animal corpses around them. “Say, I know y’all aint part of the guild, but do ya mind taking out that thing for me?” he looked at them all hopefully.

Noctis thought this over for a moment, remembering the information they found from the flyer. They couldn't just let something that appeared to be that dangerous running amuck about the place. Also, this could be a good opportunity to make some more needed cash, “we can help out I suppose, what's that bounty going for these days?” he asked, mustering up some of Cors ‘take no shit’ attitude, not wanting to be taken as some naive kid to be taken advantage of.

The Hunter looked at him with a bit more respect in his eyes, “ah, maybe you lot will fit in with the rest of us after all,” he chuckled.

Prompto slung an arm over Noctis’ shoulder and grinned at the man, “We may be young and green around the edges, but we know what we're about!”

“Fair enough, let me show ya on your map where it was last seen,” he motioned for them to give him their map, Ignis took it out and together he and the man studied it and marked the area it could be found, a place called The Three Valleys, along with a few other points of interest like safe places to camp and some elemental magic veins.

“They don't do much to normal folk,” Dave said, talking about the veins of magic in the area, “but it keeps the animals away for some reason, so they act as a sort of safe zone for us out here.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Noctis made a mental note to see about drawing on some of those spots and get some flasks filled up for them for later use. Looking over to Ignis, he nodded back at him clearly thinking the same.

“I’m heading back to Hammerhead for a bit to rest up,” Dave said. “Once you boys finish this job for me head there and you'll get your payment, and who knows? Maybe something else too if y’all come back in one piece.”

They waved the Hunter off as he made his journey back to the rest stop, his limp a bit better after Ignis gave him an extra potion they could spare for the trip back.

“If this foe is as dangerous as he said it was, it would be best if we got ourselves prepared first and foremost.” Ignis said, cleaning his glasses from the dust gathered there after running around all day.

Gladio was studying the map with Noctis as Prompto took some landscape photos around them, and they both agreed with Ignis that their first action would be to head for the campsite nearby and check out those element veins.

It wasn't difficult to recognize what they were looking for, even under the bright desert sun, the magical glow was easy to make out from afar as they grew closer to their destination. Prompto whistled as he examined one from a safe distance, the fire magic crackled around the open vein in the rockface leading up to the campsite.

“Wow, sure is pretty!” he said, taking a photo of it with a click of his camera before looking back at Noctis, who was standing near a sparking vein. “So whatcha got to do? Wave a hand or something?”

“Or something,” Noctis said, raising a hand to hover over the spot, he focused on the magic pouring out of the ground just waiting for something to grab onto.

Searching for his connection to the magic that lived in his body, he made it latch onto the wild magic flowing around them, forging a new connection. Feeling the electric buzz he ‘pulled’ and drew the magic into himself to be stored for use later. The feeling after he was done was a rush but also caused a slight numbing sensation going up his arm as it settled inside him. He did the same with the fire magic, but after looking around he didn't see any other kinds, they might find some colder magic the closer they got to the sea. The desert possibly being too hot and dry for it to be sustainable out here.

Noctis was starting to really dislike the desert.

“Here Noct,” Ignis handed over a few empty magic flasks. “These should do the job if we run into trouble.”

Noctis sat down on a flat rock and got himself comfortable so he could better concentrate on the process of filling up the glass bottles. They were specially made in the Crown City, and were created for the single task of holding powerful elemental magic. It was a delicate process, but if done correctly and with care, would let the others be able to cause some serious magical damage out in the field on their own.

“Dude, it's such a bummer that we can’t throw magic out of our hands like you and the King!” Prompto lamented, as he watched Noctis fill the flasks up with the different colored magic stored inside of him. He imitated casting magic at the empty air around them with a ‘zap zap’ under his breath.

“These flasks will do a good enough job I assure you,” Ignis said, ignoring the other blond's antics as he stashed his now filled flask of lightning away safely.

Noctis handed over the other two flasks to the other boys, “just be careful where you throw those, they’ll pack a mean punch even with as small amount as that. I'll be fine if caught in the crossfire, but you all won’t be so lucky,” he warned them.

Prompto was staring at his flask in excitement, “dude! This is literally lightning in a bottle!”

Noctis tried not to flush, feeling a bit bashful at seeing his friend so pleased with something he himself considered to be a basic skill that he was able to do. But then it was something that he was born with, an ability that only the line of Lucis was born with, so to him it didn't seem to be something as amazing as Prompto made it out to be.

“Let's get this show on the road yeah?” Gladio stashed his own bottle away and impatient to start the next hunt, led the group in the direction of the area marked on the map. The others following close behind, all getting excited for a more challenging foe than the few they've faced already today.

Not one to be comfortable with too much silence, Prompto bagan to bable, “So these Hunters seem like the real deal out here huh? What are they, like an outside Crownsguard out here or something?”

“A civilian outfit more like,” Ignis humed in thought.

“These guys seen more action than us out here, that's for damn sure, even makes a guy like me almost jealous.” Gladio said, stretching out his muscles. Noctis tried not to stare as the older boy’s cropped leather jacket clung to his broad back, showing off just a hint of the defined muscles hidden underneath.

The heat was starting to get to him, he told himself, shaking his head to clear it.

“Man I miss the car,” Prompto sighed as they continued tracking the mark across the dusty landscape on foot.

Noctis felt much the same, “I could use a nap right about now,” he half joked at them.

Gladio grinned at him, teeth sharp, “what's a matter your Highness? Crown City upbringing didn’t prepare you for this?”

“Running around in circles in the hot desert? Not one bit.” he said with a pout, playing along with the good natured teasing.

Soon enough they reached the Three Valleys and rounded some large rocks, Ignis suddenly stopped the group in their tracks and pointed ahead of them. A few yards away they all could see a large beast walking around, stomping on something under its feet, as they looked closer it seemed that it might have been what was left of an unfortunate reapertail.

“Holy shit!” Prompto tried not to yell, eyes rounded wide as he took the sight in, “is that it?”

Ignis nodded, “look at its horns.”

Noctis did as he said and looked at them more closely, Ignis was right, they were both huge and bright red with an odd cloud surrounding them. ”Hey Specs, what's up with that you think?” he pointed out the haze around the creature's tusks.

Ignis frowned deeply as he studded it before replying, “it appears that our dear ‘Bloodhorn’ has been infected by the Starscourge.”

Noctis paused at that, staring at the other in horror, “are you fucking serious?”

“As a heart attack I'm afraid.”

Prompto’s face paled at that, “well fuck me.”

“Scourge or no scourge it can’t be any tougher than a normal daemon out here,” Gladio pushed the younger boys behind him as he took out his broadsword, and with a powerful thrust with both arms, he planted it into the ground in front of him.

Hearing the sound of the ground being disturbed closeby, the great beast locked eyes with Gladio as he just stood there staring it down, waiting. With a loud snort it started to stomp its hooves into the ground, showing its aggression towards them.

Ignis looked disgruntled at the other man for not waiting to form a proper plan of attack, and brought out his spear with an agitated twirl of his arm. “get ready boys.”

“If I die out here, I'm haunting all of you. Aggressively, with extreme prejudice.” Prompto said, both pistols in hand.

Noctis flicked his arm out to summon his sword, “Duly noted.”

That was the last thing said before the mutated dualhorn shook its giant head and let out a mighty roar as it rushed the group, the battle now officially started.

The boys scattered out of the way not wanting to be trampled in its path, Gladio the only one standing his ground, an immovable force as he waited for the beast to reach him. Just as it was about to use its massive horns to sweep him away, Gladio pulled out the sword from the earth and with a snarl of his own lashed out with it as he twirled out of the way, the blade slicing deep into its front leg.

As the beast fell onto the ground with a painful roar he got ready for another strike, and with a shout he broke off one of its large tusks, “you ready for round two?”

“That was so badass!” Prompto stood staring at the swordsman in awe. He watched as Gladio, despite his larger size, nimbly jumped away from the beast's side as it stood and shook its head, dazed for the moment.

“Not over yet!” Ignis warned them.

Not to be outdone Noctis used a warp strike, aiming for the other red tusk to try and break it as well, but missed as it suddenly turned out of the way to rush at Gladio, who was ready and waiting to block it with his shield now out. Landing on the ground on the other side of it, Noctis watched as Gladio used his shield to safely bounce off of it and it reared back to try to take the man out once more to no avail.

The dualhorn now in a blind rage, started thrashing around and stomping its great hooves, making the ground around them shake at the force of it’s massive weight.

“Stand back!” Noctis shouted, thinking fast and not wanting to get too close to the berserking beast he warped onto the boulder next to it and drew on the magic inside of him. Finding the burning magic he wanted, he cast out his hand and aimed a ball of fire at the dualhorn. It hit its mark and now the beast was roaring in pain as it’s back was being consumed in flames.

“Now is our chance! Everyone now!” Ignis ordered, and they all attacked it at once.

Noctis and Gladio went for its front legs again and Ignis went for its back, using his lance to get to its softer underbelly when it kicked out its back legs. This left Prompto to stand back to cover them, shooting it from a distance when it began to thrash too hard and made the rest of them need to back off again.

Still covered in fire, it roared once more and rushed blindly towards the one still attacking it, that person being Prompto.

“Get out of it’s way kid!” Gladio shouted at him, but the gunner was frozen in place, still shooting at it as it came closer.

Noctis thought quickly, and warped over to slam hard into the blond, holding him tightly to his own body as they rolled out of the path of the rampaging beast. The last remaining two members still on their feet continued their assault on the dualhorn, and with a final toss of a flask by Gladio, the beast finally fell onto the ground for good, as it was consumed by an explosion of more fire, the bottle breaking on impact against its head.

The two boys lay panting on the ground in a pile of tangled limbs as they watched as it went up in flames beside them.

“Holy shit!” Prompto gasped out as he stared at the mass of hot flames, still on top of Noctis.

For his part Noctis tried not to panic as he realized the position they were in. The other boy on top of him seemed to be content with his place there, as he caught his breath and looked around the ruined battlefield around them.

“You two alright over there?” Ignis called over to them, Gladio by his side studying something on the ground.

“Yeah, everything's fine Specs,” he croaked out, his mouth suddenly dry as Prompto looked down at him.

“Dude! Did you see that?” he asked, pointing at the smoldering remains.

Noctis cleared his throat, “kinda hard to see anything from down here.”

Prompto's faces flushed as he finally seemed to take in their positions and scrambled to get off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. “Sorry man! You saved my ass back there!”

“Think nothing of it,” Noctis dusted himself off and tried to ignore the sense of loss he felt now that they were both standing and no longer touching. He felt colder now somehow out here in the desert without the blonds light weight on top of him.

Gladio walked over to them with a stern look on his face, “maybe next time don't just stand there when a giant flaming monster is running at you.”

“Sorry, I just sorta panicked back there,” Prompto said, looking properly chaisened.

The older boy scoffed, “well next time you might not be so lucky.”

“Okay okay! We get it, do better next time, got it big guy.” the blond pouted.

“Look, it all worked out fine and everyone is uninjured right?” Noctis tried to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, the two of them always bickering and poking at one another.

Gladio sighed, letting the argument go for the moment and then ruffled Prompto’s hair, “better look out for that pretty ass of yours, next time it just might get burned if you’re not careful kid.”

“Hey!” Prompto swatted his hand away and tried to put his hair back in place.

Ignis waved them all to join him next to the remains of the broken tusk, it was still glowing a menacing red. “We’ll need to get something to wrap this horn in, it wouldn't be wise to touch it if we can help it.” he informed them.

“Why even take it?” Noctis asked, not liking the feel of the item at their feet.

“Proof of the job completed,” Gladio answered. “These guys are professionals, no way they're just going to take our word on something costing that much cash.”

Prompto scratched his head in thought, “I think there was a tarp or something back at the barn, it's not that far from here either.”

Ignis nodded, “that's a good idea, lets go retrieve it and quickly get this task finished up then.”

With a course of action decided on, they quickly ran back and forth across the desert from the old barn and back to the scorched out area of the Three Valleys. As they were getting the proof of their kill safely wrapped up in the old piece of canvas, Noctis’ phone rang again. It was Cindy letting them know that Dave had made his way back there safely and that she was grateful for their help.

“ _Oh and one more thing_ ,” she said right before Noctis made to hang up. ” _The old girl is looking as good as new! She’ll be all ready for y’all here at the garage when you get back_.”

“That's great news, thanks Cindy.” he said his goodbyes and hung up, stashing the cell away back in his pocket.

“What's the word?” Prompto asked as he and Gladio finished up that last knot to keep the tarp closed and secure for the journey ahead.

“Looks like the Regalia is back up and good as new.”

“Yes!”

“We still need to get there on foot first I’m afraid,” Ignis said, bursting the other blonds bubble.

He hung his head in defeat, “aw right.”

Filled with a burst of new energy at hearing some good news, they were all set to make their way back to Hammerhead. Traveling from the Three Valleys and back to the rest stop, the boys were met by only a small pack of sabertusks in their way that they were able to quickly take out, an easy mark after facing a half-daemon beast that was for sure.

Noctis hoped that by the end of the day they could get themselves a nice hot shower, all of them a collection of different smells and covered in grime. They were passing over another dirt path when there was a huge shadow cast over them and an ear splitting shriek.

“What the hell was that!” Noctis shouted, covering his ears as another shriek rang out over them.

“Holy hell!”

Looking up where Prompto was pointing there was a gust of wind that almost blew them all over, and a bird that was at least the size of an Imperial Dreadnought flew over them heading south. They all stared in amazement at the sight of it as it grew smaller in the distance.

“What was that?” Prompto looked on in wonder. “That was almost as big as a house!”

“Nothing I want to get up close and friendly with that's for damn sure,” Gladio said.

“I didn’t even think to get a picture of it!” the blond shouted, looking disappointed at an opportunity lost. “No one’s gonna believe something like that without proof!”

Ignis shook his head at that, “let's move on shall we?”

The Hammerhead sign was an image of beauty, all the boys glad to be finally back in the protective shade of the buildings overhangs. They easily spotted Dave sitting next to the weapons booth waiting for them, it turned out that the guild made extra money selling weapons to wannabe adventures and other Hunters passing through.

Gladio set the wrapped up tusk on the ground with a grunt, “here's proof of the job done.”

The older Hunter whistled, looking impressed as he examined it, “well boys I would be lyin’ if I said I wasn't a bit sceptical at first. But this?” he said waving at the glowing red tusk, “this is proof enough for me that you know what you're doing out here and can hold your own.”

“And our pay?”

Dave nodded and with a wry grin handed over a large amount of Gil, “here, you've all more than earned it.”

“You can say that again,” Prompto grumbled under his breath.

“And one more thing,” Dave stopped them from leaving right away and gave Noctis a piece of paper that on closer inspection appeared to be a letter. “Take this with you, y’all got talent and some serious brass balls. That’s the kind of people we need out here taking on these bounties, if you ever find yourselves up north here, stop by the Prairie Outpost. That's where the rest of the Hunters guild is setting up shop in Leide, you show them that letter from me vouching for ya and they’ll treat ya all real good.”

Noctis stashed the letter away, “Thanks.”

“Good luck on the road your Highness.” Dave waved them off, him and the weapons merchant looking over their new item, whispering to each other in excitement as the boys left to go find Cindy.

They approached the garage as the doors lifted open to reveal the woman of the hour in the driver's seat of the restored Regalia, giving them a blinding smile as she pulled up next to them with a flourish.

“Sorry for the wait!” she said as she stepped out of the car, “but isn’t she a pretty sight?”

“The most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day,” Gladio said, a handsome smile on his face staring at both Cindy and the car in equal measure.

Prompto circled it in excitement, “we should get a picture of it with all of us, come on!”

Noctis looked to both of the older boys and shrugged, “Why not?”

The others gave in with only a token protest and Cindy was more than happy to take it for them. All posed in front of the Regalia, Prompto requested that she take multiple shots of them and she gladly accepted, going so far as to tell them how to pose for her. The idea crossed Noctis’ mind that he should send a few to his dad once they got the chance during this trip. It would be good to show him that he was doing his best to have a good time and that he was making the most of it, despite all the arguments they had during the last week leading up to this trip.

He could feel his mood improving with that plan now formed in his mind.

“Now here's the payment I promised for both of the jobs done by y’all,” Cindy handed over both the money and camera back. “I do have one more favor to ask before ya leave, if ya don’t mind.”

“What can we do for you?” Noctis asked.

She stared at him with a hopeful look on her pretty face, an expression that reminded him a lot of Prompto's when he wanted something from him. “There should be a motel on your way down to Galdin. If y’all wouldn’t mind delivering a package to the owner there that would be a lot of help, I already put it in your trunk.” she winked at them.

“Looks like we’ll be making one last stop then.” Ignis said, and it sounded like he was doing his best to keep from laughing out loud at him and his weakness for puppy eyed blonds.

“Thanks! It’s the Longwythe Motel, can’t miss it, y’all sure are saving me a lot of trouble!”

She waved them all off as they climbed into the car, Ignis back in the driver's seat with Prompto next to him. Gladio joined Noctis in the back, both wanting to catch a nap after a long afternoon of fighting and running around the desert. Using Gladio’s arm as a pillow, Noctis let the voices of his friends bantering up front lull him to sleep. He was thankful for the chance to finally get a proper nap in today.

The day was starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing KimpatsuNoHoseki a happy birthday!

Noctis was woken up from his nap by a bright flash going off near him, his eyes fluttered open as his mind caught up with the rest of him, looking around in confusion as he noticed that they were no longer moving. There was a snicker coming from the front seat, as his vision came into focus he was faced with Prompto leaning around the seat’s back to face him, trusty camera in hand.

Rubbing the grit out of his eyes he frowned at the other boy, “did you take a picture of me sleeping?”

The blond grinned, “I couldn't help myself! The two of you looked so cute snuggled up together like a pair of stinky kittens.”

“Huh?” Noctis blinked back at him, mind still foggy from sleep.

Prompto snickered again and just pointed next to him. Looking over where directed he was faced with the bare skin of Gladio’s chest, the edges of his tattoo coyly peaking up at him through his opened jacket, the larger man was somehow still asleep and lightly snoring. He felt his face start to grow red as he realized that he had been sleeping on the other’s chest for who knows how long. Did he drool on him? Oh gods that would be embarrassing.

“It's a great photo of you two, the lighting is super great out here.” Prompto was looking in the viewfinder, going through the camera's memory card of the day's photos taken.

Noctis cleared his throat and looked around to see where they were and found that they were parked in front of a small building with a blinking ‘Vacancy’ sign above and that they were also short one man. “Where's Specs?” 

“Oh he went to go and talk to the motel guy and give him that package from Cindy.” Prompto started to bounce in his seat, “do you think it's drugs?”

“What? No, why would she give us drugs?” Noctis was getting lost in the conversation, too tired to keep up with his friends' endless amount of energy.

“What's a guy gotta do to get his beauty rest around here?” Gladio grumbled, the boys’ bantering waking him from his nap.

“Tell Prompto were not smuggling drugs.”

“Why?” he asked, shrugging and fighting back a yawn. “It probably is, that or illegal firearms.”

Prompto looked even more excited at that, now almost standing up in his seat to get closer to them in the back to whisper to them. “Right? What if the auto shop is all just a front and we're working errands for a crime syndicate operating outside the city!”

“Pretty sure that's just in the movies.” Noctis said. “It's probably just supplies or a repair order of some kind.”

“Pffft, that’s so boring!” Prompto pouted.

“But accurate,” Ignis cut into the debate, back from completing their errand for the mechanic. “All is in order, I’d suggest we take this chance to get ourselves fed before we travel any further.”

Noctis’ stomach growled at the mention of food, and was joined with a chorus of more growls from the other two right after. When was the last they ate? This morning before they left home maybe? 

“Oh diner food!” The younger blond jumped out of the car to follow Ignis to another building next door to the motel. “Let’s see what they got out here in the sticks!” 

“Wait for us!” Gladio called after them, him and Noctis quickly exiting the car themselves and hurrying to catch up with the other two that left them behind.

The building was a retro style restaurant named the ‘Crow’s Nest’, it was smaller than the ‘Takka’s Pit Stop’ diner back in Hammerhead. Where Takka’s was large and round in design, the Nest was more square, with a low roof that held the sign aloft, the paint chipped in places but all in all looked well kept. In front by the doors where the two others stood waiting for them to catch up was a bench with a statue of what must be the mascot of the place. It was a large crow-man dressed in green overalls and hat, posed and ready for tourists to take pictures with it seemed. Noctis didn’t like it.

Prompto was examining the bench, “oh a photo op? We should take one here too, like back at Hammerhead! Whatcha say Noct, we could add it to our growing collection?” he asked, waving his camera at him.

Noctis shook his head, “I dunno, looks kinda creepy. What’s up with its face?” Getting a closer look, its face was an odd expression of confusion and sadness, an odd look for a mascot and not something he wanted to get close to if he was being honest. Thing was probably cursed.

“You’re no fun!” Prompto pouted, “it could be a fun cursed image to share back home!”

“So you agree that it's cursed? How ‘bout you sit with it then?”

They both turned to stare at the soulless eyes of the man size crow statue in front of them, it stared back, and before the blond could reply the others called them back over to join them by the doors of the diner.

“I thought you guys were hungry or something?” Gladio said, opening the doors to let them all in ahead of him.

Prompto patted the taller man’s arm as he passed by, “Just seeing what the locals have to offer big guy!” 

“A lot of nothing I’m sure.”

“Hey! They got that big turtle rock thing, you missed it when we passed by while you both were napping.”

“Oh no, what a shame.” Gladio said, faining sadness at the lost opportunity.

The inside of the diner was as dated looking as the outside was, with its black and white checkered floor and red padded booths. No one really paid them any attention as they all took a seat at the counter, Prompto having fun spinning around on his chosen stool as they waited for their menus. The diner had a good number of customers seated around the place, likely locals in the area or some of those Hunters passing through, the collective conversations overlapping into a single ambient hum in the background. 

Prompto continued to spin in his seat next to him, “wonder if they got chickie nuggies here.”

Noctis let out a yawn, “if they do I want double fries.” 

“You two still eat like kids I swear.” Gladio huffed taking a seat next to Prompto, Ignis taking the one by Noctis.

Prompto halted his spinning and wobbled in place as he waved a finger in Gladio’s face, or tired as he almost fell off his seat in the process. “Hey don’t knock it! Just ‘cause you’re an adult doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the simple things in life you know!”

The larger man huffed in amusement and was stopped from replying when an older man dressed in a white uniform came over to them from the back of the counter, “What can I get you boys?” he asked with a cheerful grin, handing them a couple menus to look over.

Ignis scanned the single sheet in his hand with a skeptical look, “What’s your special?” 

“That be the Kenny’s Salmon.”

Noctis could tell that his adviser was holding in a sigh when the description ended there and did his best to hold in a laugh at his friend’s expense. Ignis liked to know the details of everything around and was put off by vague information, it made him the best person in the group to gather Intel but it was still amusing to see him interrogate the cook on all the ingredients in the dishes on offer.

Resigning himself to his fate of fast food dining, Ignis handed over all the menus back to the man and ordered for all of them. “Excellent, we’ll have two of those and two orders of the Kenny Fries with the strips, and could that be with double the fries?” He asked, after a quick nudge from Noctis. He really wanted those extra fries.

The man looked them over to see if that was everything they wanted before nodding, “Sure thing. Here’s your drinks as you wait boys.” He set four glass bottles down in front of them and left to fill their order.

Popping the lid Gladio was the first to try out the soda, “hmm, it’s got a bit of a kick to it.”

With that the others followed suit, trying it out for themselves. Noctis looked around the place as they waited for their food, the diner had a homey feel to it that reminded him of his favorite hole in the wall sushi place back home, the others were taking the time to see what they missed while their phones were out of service. Prompto was taking selfies to post on his social media and Gladio had already pulled out his book and was completely engrossed in it. Ignis on the other hand was taking his time and subtly taking in everyone around them, likely gathering any information that he could use later if the situation called for it.

He decided to take a page out of his oldest friend’s book and began to blatantly eavesdrop on the other patrons seated nearby as they all loudly conversed with each other. There was talk about more Hunters gathering in the area and making a permanent base to help keep the fatality rate down from the high number of daemon activity reported at night, if that wasn’t concerning on its own it appeared the wildlife was becoming more aggressive in the area as well. If Ignis was right about the Bloodhorn then it looked like the Scourge really was seeping into the surrounding area, affecting more than just humans making them ill. 

There was a jingle of the door as two more men entered the diner and sat in the booth right behind Noctis and Ignis, the rugged men chatting loudly, ”Isn’t there supposed to be a quarry around here? Thought I saw some old signs south of here.”

His companion nodded, “Ah, you’re thinking of the Bolouve Mines, yeah not anymore.” He removed his hat to wipe his sweaty brow, “it’s a shame really, they say it was a virtual mineral motherlode, the local economy went down hill once they were forced to close it up for safety reasons. Too many deaths.”

The first man whistled, “Is it really as bad as they say it is?” 

“Daemons have completely overrun the place I heard last,” the sweaty man shrugged, “you’d have to be a special sort of crazy to go inside.”

“That reminds me!” he gestured out the window, pointing off into the distance westward. “Saw a Magitek trooper the other day! Those things are downright unsettling, special robots made by the Empire or something I heard, though I suppose they would be useful if you could get them to mine a place that infested right?”

Noctis was interrupted from his snooping as their order arrived, Prompto cheering beside him and immediately poured an ungodly amount of barbecue sauce on both of their plates, Gladio looking on in disgust at both of them as they devoured the greasy food. 

Ignis waited for the man to leave before poking at his own plate with a frown, “looks decent enough I suppose,” he said after a few bites, “though I could easily improve it with a few minor tweaks of my own.”

“You can’t beat some good ‘ol deep fried food!” Prompto said, taking delight from the other blonds' look of disapproval as he bit into his crispy strip.

Noctis laughed as he bit into his own chicken strip, enjoying the banter between the two on the merits of cheap cuisine, or in Ignis’ case the lack thereof. There was a crackle of static from the far side of the diner as the owner turned on the small radio set by the register, tuning into a random station. Advertisements for a power company and even a catchy jingle for Jetty’s Soda was played before the news casters voice came on air. All four of them turned as one when their home city was mentioned and they all listened carefully to the rest of the broadcast.

“ _Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt completed his scheduled tour of the Crown City ahead of the treaty signing ceremony. Although the precise date of the signing has yet to be unveiled, preparations are already well underway. Government officials say they will issue an announcement regarding the ceremony in the coming days_.” 

The broadcast turned to the weather forecast for the rest of the week. Noctis felt his mood sour at the knowledge that the Empire was already there and making themselves at home in the Crown City, _his_ city.

Gladio dropped his fork to his plate with a sound of disgust, “Pish, I'm still having a hard time believing that those fucking Niffs have any good intentions with this ceasefire.”

Prompto’s head drooped down as he quietly picked at his food next to Noctis, seeing his cheery friend so suddenly subdued he didn't feel hungry anymore either, appetite lost with his good mood. 

“As much as I agree with your suspicion, it’s out of our hands,” Ignis said quietly, cleaning his glasses. “The Council, along with the rest of the heads of the major Houses, agreed that with the declining power of the Wall this was the only course of action to end the war without further lives lost. Unfortunately that involves us being integrated into the Imperial Nation.”

“I still don’t see why it matters that a wedding of all things is the answer to the war ending.” Noctis grumbles under his breath.

“It's as symbolic as it is a physical tie to the Empire,” Ignis continued, “your union with the Oracle, who is under the ‘protection’ of Niflheim, will settle the unrest that the people will feel at the seemingly sudden surrender of the Crown. It also helps them that the people of Eos far and wide adore the Lady Lunafreya, like her mother before her, the beacon of hope against the Starscourge that runs through the populous more and more as the years go on.”

“And you two are friends right?” Prompto asked, his brows pinched in confusion. “I thought you’d be happy that you’re getting married to someone like her, you’ve known each other forever.” 

Noctis turned away, he was starting to get uncomfortable with this line of conversation. “I just would have liked to get married on my own terms, not because Niflheim or the Council wanted me to.”

“One of the many burdens of holding the title of Prince.” Ignis patted his shoulder, doing his best to offer some comfort while in a public place.

“Well that’s enough wallowing for one day your Highness, we got a boat to catch,” Gladio said, clearly having enough of the conversation.

Ignis stood from his seat, smoothing out his suit jacket back in place as he did, “I’ll pay our tab here and meet you outside.”

Noctis got up to join the other two already headed out the doors, Prompto mentioning that the next time they pass by that they should try out the pinball machines there. They did look like fun.

Back outside Noctis felt the wave of heat blast him in the face, the bright sun blinding him as the door swung close behind the three. Walking back to the car they were met with a happy bark, recognizing it he turned to see a dog, his dark fur shone in the desert sun as he happily trotted towards the small group.

“Umbra!” Noctis grinned and knelt down on the hot pavement to scratch the dog behind his ears, “what are you doing all the way out here boy?” 

With another bark the fluffy canine turned to show the sling he wore, a small parcel inside.

“A message from Luna?” an odd coincidence that the furry messenger would show up as they were just talking about her. He took the journal that he and Luna used to safely converse under the Empire’s nose. Opening it he hoped that everything was okay and that she was still safe, no matter how he felt about the arranged marriage he never wanted anything to happen to his friend. He flipped to the most recent page written to find her message to him, her elegant looping penmanship easily legible as he read the words left for him. 

\- - _It’s come time for me to leave Tenebrae. My dearest friend, it has been too long since the last time we were allowed to see one another in person during this endless war. The journey will be a long one as the darkness grows near, but I hope you keep heart, hold your companions close, and we will see this through_. - -

“Oh the secret journal,” Prompto leaned over his shoulder to get a closer look. “Whatcha gonna write back?”

That was a good question, “dunno, but Luna never sends a letter without reason.” They were going to be in Altissia soon so why the sudden message? 

Whatever the reason he might as well send one back to keep her from worrying.

\- - _Just left the Crown City, the guys and I ran into a minor setback on the way to Altissia but we’re back on course now. Stay safe and see you so_ — 

He was interrupted in his writing, a sharp tug on his hair by Prompto, “Tell her we say hi!” 

“Fine fine! No need to pull out my hair,” he pushed the other boy away, “‘ps the guys say hi’ there you happy?’” He closed the small book with a snap, glaring up at the blond and secured it safely in Umbra’s sling, giving him a final scratch behind the ears before standing back up.

With a happy wiggle he barked up at the boys in farewell and all three watched the fluffy dog run off into the desert.

“Did I miss a visit from our small friend?” Ignis asked curiously from behind them, having returned from his final business in the diner.

Prompto grinned, “Yeah, looked like he was in a hurry to get back to his master. Wish he would have stayed a bit longer, always wanted a dog of my own.”

“Interesting,” Ignis hummed while opening the door to the Regalia, “let's get ourselves back on the road shall we?”

They all climbed back into their seats, Ignis pulling out of the small parking lot and in no time they were racing down the road heading south once more. Noctis leaned back in his seat and watched the scenery go by, the further down south they drove the greener the landscape became. He couldn’t help but feel that something was off, first his dad and now Luna with the foreboding words, was there more going on that they weren’t telling him? If so, why keep him in the dark? It wasn’t like he was incapable of helping, it was his job after all to help keep the peace. 

It wasn't long before they rounded a few curves that they could all see the view of the ocean down below, driving through a tunnel Noctis felt his mood lift as he felt the seas breeze run over his face and through his tangled hair. If they had time maybe he could get a bit of fishing in?

“Wow look at that view!” Prompto stood in his seat as he pulled his camera out to get some photos of the waves crashing against the shore in the distance.

Noctis pulled the other boy back down as the car had to make a sharper turn going down the hillside, “you're gonna fall out if you're not careful.” 

Prompto turned in his seat to face him, “Can’t help it!” he grinned, “never seen a view like this in person, I’d be crazy to not document it!”

“You’ll be seeing a lot of it on the way to Altissia,” Gladio said, face still in his book.

The blond faced forward, a slight frown on his freckled face, “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m sure traveling by ferry won't be too horrible of an experience,” Ignis added, “unless of course you’re prone to seasickness.”

“Oh man I hope not! That’d be a total drag man!”

They traveled down the winding road heading to the sea, there the resort and the docks attached for the ferries came into view. Noctis noticed a dark mass behind the set of small buildings on the beach, the sharp jagged spikes reaching up to the blue sky above.

“What’s that behind the place?”

“An island it looks like,” Ignis said.

“Kinda gives off a creepy vibe,” Prompto took a few snapshots of it despite his words. 

Putting away his book Gladio raised his arms into the air in a long stretch, “Who cares about an island when there’s a massage in my near future.”

“Oh and fancy food!”

They finally arrived at their destination of Galdin Quay, much later than the plan was starting out that morning, not that Noctis was too upset by their late arrival. Ignis pulled into the paved lot and set the Regalia into park, turning the ignition off under the shade of the eaves. Climbing out of the car and stretching out all their cramped muscles they all could hear the crashing waves now that they were at the shoreline, Noctis’ hands itched to get his rod out and start casting. 

Seemingly knowing where his thoughts were at, Ignis took the reins and led them all up the stairs that connected to the long dock leading into the resort proper. There were few well dressed people out, tourists made up of small families and the occasional couple enjoying the sunshine and glimmering sandy beaches. Once inside they were met with the hostess of the hotel and spa, Ignis, the only one that was even remotely presentable after all the activity of the day took point and made arrangements for accommodations for them all to get cleaned up for the next leg of their trip. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to inform you that all ferries are docked till further notice.” She said, looking truly disappointed to give them the bad news.

“Wait, why?” Gladio asked.

She shook her head, “All we know is that all civilian boats are not to come in or out of international waters for the foreseeable future.” With a last bow she left after telling them that their rooms would be ready for them shortly.

“Well now what?” Gladio scratched the back of his neck.

Ignis considered the options opened to them, “Maybe someone that works at the docks will have more information as to why.” Noctis agreed that it was as good an idea as any.

They had to walk through the resort to get to the docks, there were people dining at a fancy round bar and as they got closer to the back there were others getting the complete pampering experience with drinks and seaside massages. Gladio paid that area more attention as they passed by the roped off section spa. The open area out of the back of the main building showed an empty set of docks, the hostess being truthful about them being closed, there wasn’t a person in sight around. Now they just needed to do some investigating and find out why that was.

Walking down the docks there was a large bulletin board nearby, on closer inspection all posts were just as vague as to the reason for the shutdown.

“Man what gives!” Prompto kicked one of the wooden posts letting out some of his frustration, “What are we gonna do now?”

“According to my sources, the Empire gave strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.” 

All the four of them turned at the unexpected voice from behind them. Sitting in the shade, out of view to anyone coming onto the docks was a young man in a casual gray suit. He grinned at them all as he stood to come closer to them, his pale hair swept up neatly on top of his head shining in the light.

“Real shame if you were late to your own wedding, wouldn’t it Prince Noctis?” he said, all his focus on the prince, “Name’s Dino, by the way. Pleasure I’m sure. The crown prince of Lucis, shining beacon of the people, slumming it up in the desert doing the odd job for us commoners. Surely you didn’t think it’d go unnoticed?” the man's grin turned sly as he took Noctis and the rest in. ”Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito you should try a bit harder, after all it would be a shame if the wrong people were to know of your comings and goings wouldn't it? But I’ll respect your wish…in exchange for a fav—.”

The smug grin was wiped off the reporters face as Gladio lunged, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit and slammed him into the docks railing. 

“That a threat?” the large man growled, bearing his teeth down at the him, “that’s a really stupid thing to do.” 

“What? No, no of course not!” The other man backtracked quickly, face breaking out into a sweat as he realized the mistake he just made, “just thought we could make a deal you know, you scratch my back I’ll do you capisce?”

Gladio sneered down at the man, pulling him closer as his voice lowered dangerously, “Or we can see how well you can write with a broken hand. Capisce?” 

Noctis was reminded of the last time the large man looked this angry, when a random drunk threatened him while they were out in the city a few years ago. The same incident where Gladio got the defining scare on his face. He was ready to throw down as much now as he was back then to keep Noctis safe, and he would be a liar if he said seeing the older man defend him like this didn’t make him feel a certain way. Not wanting a situation to escalate too far, Noctis stepped forward and patted his Shield on the back, silently asking him to back off.

“I’m sure it won't have to come to that now, will it?” he asked, no reason to let the scared man off the hook entirely now. He did sort of try to extort them after all.

The reporter shook his head quickly, seeing the life line that was offered to him, “Nope! Not at all your Highness!”

With a grunt Gladio dropped the other man and stepped back, “So what do you want?” he asked, glare still in place.

“You want to get to Altissia right?” he asked, some of the color coming back into his face. “Well I know a guy that might be willing to help to.”

“And?”

“Listen! We just need something to smooth some palms, you know what I mean? There’s an abandoned mine back up north, yous probably passed it on the way here.”

Noctis remembered the conversation overheard back at the diner and glared at the reporter, “Word around town is that it's full of daemons. You want us to go inside a place like that? For what?”

Dino’s eyes widened at the question, “Inside? What? No that’s crazy! There are plenty of ore deposits near it up for grabs though, you get me some uncut gems and I, the good citizen that I am, can get you four on the next cargo ship, easy peezy.”

Folding his arms over his chest Noctis’ frown deepened further, “if it’s safely outside the mines then what’s keeping you from getting them yourself?”

“Look at me,” the reporter took a step back while gesturing down at himself, “handsome guy like myself has no business fighting off some bloodthirsty beasts roaming around the place. But you’re all trained for this kinda thing right? Yous have no problem doing this little errand.”

Noctis looked to the others to see what they thought, Gladio kept his eyes completely focused on the guy while the other two nodded to him their agreement to take his lead on this. It was up to him then.

“Okay, deal.”

That made the reporter perk back up, a large grin returning to his face as he tried to bring back the charm, “Excellent! I’ll mark them on your ma—”

Gladio interrupted him once again, crowding into the others personal place, “Just know this.” He warned, “If it turns out you’re lying or breathe a word to the Empire where we are, there'll be more to worry about than just a broken hand. Got it?”

They could all hear the gulp he made as he nervously backed away from them all, “Whoa there, no need to be all threatening! Yous got my word, cross my heart and everything.”

Noctis turned away, no longer giving the man his attention as he left the docks, “Well no time like the present, let’s go while there’s still daylight.”

Dino, taking the hint, went back to hide in his spot in the shade, keeping himself out of view, and now Noctis was left wondering how many people the reporter had hassled to try and get him these items. One thing for sure was that they didn't have any other options to get to their destination, and it wasn’t like he could just go back home at this point. The same hostess bid them farewell after Ignis picked up their keys for their rooms, letting her know that they would be back by evening and that they’d be staying the night after all.

“Damn, I can’t believe were being treated like a bunch of gophers.” Prompto grumbled at Ignis as he hopped over the door into the car.

Ignis made a point to open and close his car door properly as he sat down in the driver's seat once more, “Not much weight to the royal status outside the Crown City.”

“Not much of a bad thing really.” Noctis didn’t mind it too much, he was lucky enough to be treated somewhat normal while at school and he’s missed the feeling of normalcy since he graduated a few years ago now. The Council gave his father a hard time at how much freedom he gave his son during his formative years growing up and now he was paying some of that back he supposed, them clipping his wings with this treaty of theirs.

With a roar of the Regalia's engine Ignis backed out of the lot, “That said it should be a short drive back up to the area, then unfortunately we’ll need to travel the rest on foot.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing that we didn’t get a chance to shower if we’re supposed to go digging for some old rocks.” Gladio said, breaking the silence he was in since leaving the docks.

Their drive was indeed a short one. Traveling back up the winding hills of the coast, they came to a stop under an overhang of stone arches between two tall cliffs.

“This the place?” Noctis asked, looking at an old sign for the mine warning travelers to stay away, the metal corroded by time and the salty air of the ocean making the warning almost illegible to anyone passing by.

“The marks on the map say so.” Ignis looked at their map one last time before putting it away with a flick of his hand. “Let’s get a look from above shall we?” 

Leaving the car locked and secured behind on the deserted road, they hadn’t seen any other travelers passing by on the way up but it wouldn't do to be careless now. they found a small path up the side of the cliff after a quick search of the place, making their way across a small rock bridge to an outcrop on the other side. Noctis kept Prompto in front of him to help keep the blond steady as the other boy did his best to keep his eyes forward and not to look down, his steps uncertain and a bit unsteady until they got safely to the other side. Gladio, looking like he was starting to have a good time back out in nature, brought out his sword to cut through the thick brush blocking their way further up the small pass, and once it was cleared they carefully stepped over the remains and over the occasional boulder. 

One of the branches that had been cut snagged on the hem of Prompto’s plaid shirt, making him stumble into Gladio’s broad back, “Is this guy pulling our legs or wha—”

“Shhh!”

Gladio slammed a hand over the blonds mouth cutting off his loud ranting and ushered them all back behind him. Curios Noctis looked past him to see what made him back away so fast and the need for silence. Around the bend he found his answer, there in the middle of their path leading to the ore they needed was a giant dark mass blocking them from going any further. They all watched, holding their breaths as the mass took in a breath of its own, letting out a loud snore as the massive body of dark feathers exhaled.

As quietly as he could he turned to the others who were left in awe of the creature in front of them, “What the fuck is that?” 

“An obstacle.” 

Prompto clutched Gladio's arm harder at Ignis’ words, his face even paler than usual. “It’s the gigantic murder chicken! From earlier!”

“This way,” Gladio shook the frightened blond's grip off of himself, “come on and shut up.

He motioned for them to be silent as he banished his weapon, pressing himself against the wall of the cliff he began to carefully shuffle behind the sleeping bird, the rest of them close behind. Noctis was starting to really regret letting that guy talk them into this deal, there had to be a better way to get on a ship. Prompto and Ignis were close behind him, he knew his best friend was doing his best to conceal his fear of heights the higher they got up the cliff and now they had to sneak around a monster of a bird, the same one that flew over them earlier that day.

The bird continued to snore, thankfully not having a clue there were four humans invading it’s space. Only once they were all passed it and squeezing through a gap in the rocks to the clearing on the other side, did they all let out a collective breath of relief. 

“Now we know why he needed help to get what he wanted.”

“I’m going to kill the smug bastard if we make it back.” Gladio growled out, glaring daggers in the direction of the resort. At this point Noctis would happily help him bury the body if they got back in one piece. He didn’t like being played like this by anyone, let alone a sleazy reporter that got his kicks from extorting people for favors.

On the bright side it looked to be they found the ore deposits on the map, so the guy wasn’t a complete liar, half a dozen of them surrounded the area and with some help with the right weapons and Gladio’s strength they were able to harvest a good number of specimens to bring back to the reporter. And if they kept a few of them for themselves? Who was going to know?

“Do we have to go back the way we came?” Prompto shifted from foot to foot anxiously. 

Noctis wasn’t a fan of the idea either. That thing was huge, all of them getting passed it once was lucky enough, who knew if it would be the same going back? 

“Unless you want to try climbing down the side of the cliff that’s the only way back.”

Hearing those options Prompto threw his head back, a pitiful whine leaving him as he tried to come to terms with the reality of the situation. 

“Can’t be too bad right?” Noctis ruffled his hair to try and lighten the mood.

“Now you just cursed us.”

“Pretty sure it was the statue that cursed us.”

They both shared a laugh at that.

Squeezing back through the gap, the bird was still there but was still soundly sleeping thankfully. Using the same tactics as before and more confident than the first time, they sneaked their way around it again. All was going well, Prompto even looked more assured of himself now that they were heading back down, until there was a loud sneeze, all turned to see Gladio's horrified face. The black mass of feathers fluffed up around them, it’s large head rising from the pillow of it’s back, there was an earsplitting screech as it glared at them. The giant thing now rudely awakened from it’s nap. Noctis grabbed a hold onto the rocky surface of the wall to keep steady as it flapped its massive wings in anger, the force of it creating a squall around them. 

“Move!”

They all hurried to get away from it and back down the cliff to safety, all of them stumbling as the creature continued to flap in agitation as it stood to its full height, and with one last wail it took off into the air to fly away. Unfortunately the power of it’s takeoff was enough to throw them all off of their feet, Noctis being the one closest to the edge was thrown off. The others shouting after him as he was forced off the cliff, hands reaching for him but too far to grab onto. There was a moment of panic as the ground was quickly getting closer before he regained his senses and called out for one of his blades. Focusing on the other side of the cliff he warped, blade screeching as it was forced into the rocky wall but it held true. Once he knew he was safe from falling to his death did he look back to the others running down the small path to stand below him, waiting to catch him if he were to fall again. 

Concentrating once more he warped to the ground close by the others, making sure there was enough distance between to avoid hitting them by mistake. He felt himself dropping to the ground next to them when his sword disappeared back into the Armiger, his body slumping over having lost the final bits of his stamina with that last warp. He needed a nap. 

“Holy shit dude!”

Was the only warning he had before he was knocked over by Prompto, the other boy having thrown himself to the ground to grab him up in a fierce hug, the blond holding him tight against his narrow chest in worry.

“That was too close man!”

Noctis let himself be held by the other boy, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in the warm arms of his friend for as long as he could get away with it. He could feel the soft blond strands of hair brushing against the back of his neck causing a pleasant shiver going down his spine, the nerves there more sensitive after his injury was healed. He gave in and ran his fingers into that soft hair again, scratching a bit into Prompto’s scalp behind the ear like he would with Umbra to sooth him. 

“I’m fine guys, just ready for this day to be over.”

Ignis removed his glasses to clean them, the telltale sign that he was as concerned as the other blond was, a step away from crowding into Noctis’ space himself to make sure he was uninjured. “Lets head back, I too would like to end this day without further incident if you don’t mind.”

He let Prompto help him get back to his feet, the other boy staying close by as if he would collapse again, “not like I wanted to get thrown off a cliff Specs.”

That caused a nervous laugh to leave the younger blond, “I can’t believe it wasn’t me that screwed up.”

“I’m allergic to down feathers!”

Glasses back in place Ignis patted the large man next to him consolingly, “Well now we know to keep you away from any avians we wish to sneak past in the future.”

Gladio pushed the other away and left them all to follow him back to the car, “Sure laugh it up.”

Noctis happily left the others to their bickering once they drove away, the sunset a beautiful sight with all the colors reflecting off the oceans gentle waves, the giant bird just a black spec in the distance now, and was thankful that there were no further incidents on the way back to the resort. Dino was exactly where they left him and was too happy to take the rough gems off their hands, reassuring them that they would get on board the next ship that was due to arrive the next day. They left the reporter with a last word of warning from Gladio on the dangers of word getting out about their whereabouts and Noctis pulled the larger man away before he could give the guy an actual heart attack. 

They were able to book two nice rooms and Gladio insisted on rooming with him that night, not trusting his safety with everything going pear-shaped all day. Bidding the others a good night, they took turns enjoying the limitless hot water of the fancy resort to wash away all the dirt and grime that they had collected over the course of the day. Noctis let out a shameless groan of pleasure as he flopped onto his bed and snuggled into the covers until he was well and truly a comfortable burrito, falling into a deep sleep shortly after not even caring that Gladio had the lights still on to read. 

*~*~*

His dreams were a kaleidoscope of sounds and colors. He could smell fire in the air and hear the clashing of metal in the distance, though he couldn’t see anything clearly.

_I’m sorry Noctis_

What?

_It’s all in your hands now son, walk tall, and know that I’ll always be close when you need me most_

Dad?

There was a rush of feelings filling him up that he couldn’t hope to untangle and decipher. A hundred voices all shouting at once and ghostly figures surrounding him in the darkness. 

_Wake up little King_

  
  



	4. Leave Your Flowers and Grieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight TW in the beginning of this chapter for a minor panic attack.
> 
> Also while going back to recheck something, I noticed a LOT of mistakes in the first chapter regarding Prompto's name, I've fixed it and still have no idea how my spell check missed them -_-'
> 
> Thanks to Peony_Princesa for being my beta and holding my hand through this.

Noctis woke up that morning disoriented and somehow _still_ exhausted after sleeping through the night. He felt sweat cooling all over his body and the bedding was tangled up around him, he must have gotten overheated last night. The bright light coming in from the open window pierced right into his eyes, making him squint as he tried to remember the scrambled bits of the strange dream he had, but any details slipped away as soon as he tried to grasp on to them. Sitting up on his arms he could see the sun was already up and high in the sky, so it must be mid morning now.

There was movement and whispering from the other side of the room. Rolling over to investigate, he saw that Gladio was already up and ready for the day, Prompto sitting on the neatly made bed next to him as they looked over a brochure together. He must have made a sound to signal him waking when Prompto turned in his direction, a bright smile to rival the sun on his face, the sunlight in the room showing off the freckles that in his private thoughts Noctis found himself wanting to _lick_.

“Mornin’!”

“Morning,” he sat up all the way, smoothing his dark hair from his face and out of his eyes. 

Prompto’s cheerful expression turned to one of concern, “You still sleepy?”

“Feels like I haven't slept at all, like I just got out of a fight.” Climbing out of bed he began his morning stretches to loosen up the muscles in his back, Ignis would tan his hide if he started skipping days. Speaking of which, “Where’s Specs?” 

“Should be back soon,” Gladio folded up the advertisement, “headed out to see what they had as options here for breakfast. Pretty sure he’s still traumatized from yesterday's dining experience.”

Noctis was finishing up his last stretch when Ignis came back. He closed the door behind him with more force than he normally would, gaining the attention of the others as well, all looking to the other man as he came in holding a newspaper, a grave look on his face. 

“What’s wrong Specs?”

Ignis remained silent as he passed the two on the bed, handing over the paper to Gladio as he came to stand in front of Noctis. 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the front page, “What the hell?” 

“It’s in all the papers I could find, they all say the same.”

“Saying what?” he asked, turning away from Ignis when Prompto sucked in a sudden breath.

“’Insomnia…falls?’” the blond’s eyes widened, Noctis saw all the blood drain from his face as he stared back at him in horror. 

Noctis was frozen in place with those two words, ice filling his veins and for a moment all he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

_I’m sorry Noctis_

No. 

“What kind of joke is that?” Insomnia couldn’t have fallen. His dad would never let that happen, if Insomnia fell then that meant his dad was—no way—

He was shaken from his frozen place when Ignis grabbed him by both shoulders, making eye contact as he kept him upright, “You need to stay calm so I can explain.” He said, his voice as steady as his large hands were as they continued to hold him in place. “There was an attack on the city last night. It appears the Imperial army has taken it for themselves in a coup.” 

“No, that can’t be true! Dad would never let them!” 

His attention snapped back to the others as Gladio read the article aloud, “’As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found…dead.’”

Ringing in his ears like the shouting voices from the dream. _Smoke curling tight in his lungs as the_ —no wait—where was he again? Why couldn’t he feel his legs? Why was the air so heavy in the room all of a sudden? Was he dying? _Oh gods_ —is this what his dad felt when he— 

“Stay with me Noct!”

His vision came back into focus as Ignis called him back to the present, the other taking one of his clammy hands to lay flat on his chest to feel his breathing. His fingers flexed against the soft fabric of the dress shirt, “Good, now breath with me.” 

Noctis struggled to keep his focus as he stared into his green eyes, eyes that always kept him steady when he was about to fall, he kept staring into those eyes and followed the old breathing exercise until they matched in the rhythm. 

The feeling came back into his arms and legs and he blinked, disoriented, having been led to take a seat on the bed. Ignis was now crouched down in front of him between his legs and held both of his hands in his own as he waited patiently for him to collect himself. Now that felt more in control he glanced under his lashes over to the others and felt some embarrassment creeping in when he saw the look on Prompto's face. The other boy sat next to Gladio still, and stared at him and Ignis in unconcealed shock. Noctis silently cursed himself, Prompto had never seen one of his panic attacks before, and he hoped that he never would. He hadn’t had one in years, not since he was a kid, he thought that he was past that now that he was an adult.

Ignis tugged on his hands to regain his attention, “We had no way of knowing.”

“Knowing what?”

“That the date for the signing was going to be moved up and held last night.”

“I thought the plan—the agreement for the armistice—was to wait for the wedding? That was the whole _reaso_ —”

“I know that was the plan.” Ignis interrupted him, his voice stern yet his eyes remained gentle as he continued to hold his hands in his own. “But the reports of the invasion are all the same in every paper I could find. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

Noctis had nothing to say against that. But there had to be a chance that they were wrong, surely someone was giving them bad information to undermine the peace talks and this was all a bad hoax.

Gladio threw the paper on the ground in disgust, “If this is all the information that we’re gonna get from these, then we can’t be completely sure of the truth until we see it with our own eyes.”

“You mean turning back?” Prompto looked from one to the other.

“It might not be safe for us to go back there.” Ignis said, hands sliding away from Noctis’ as he stood up from his crouched position to face the others. Noctis already missed the warm feeling of security they had provided him, his own hands now growing cold in their absence. 

Prompto stood from his place on the bed as well, “Who’s to say that we’re any safer if we stay here?” he asked him, a look of resolve on face now even as he was still clearly shaken by the news. 

The room grew silent.

“The choice is ultimately up to you Noct,” Gladio said, arms crossed as he stared him down. “We turning back or what?”

“Yeah,” he stood, legs still shaky from the adrenaline. “Let’s go see for ourselves.”

It was time to go home.

-*-

The drive back northeast was quiet, none of them willing to break the silence in the car. There were clouds overhead, a drizzle of rain falling down around them the closer they got to the edge of Leide and back into the region of Cavaugh, where the Crown City awaited them. Noctis had asked for the radio to remain off until they got back to Insomnia, he wanted to see for himself if all the rumors were to be believed or not and didn’t want to hear anymore until then. 

Gladio sat next to him, a dark aura of concealed rage hanging around him like a storm cloud as he stared at the screen of his phone and almost threw it out the window when all calls to his little sister Iris went to voicemail after voicemail. No one they knew were picking up their phones and Noctis tried not to think of what that implied.

From above there was the sound of something flying overhead, rolling down the windows they all looked up to see a fleet of large airships with the Imperial insignia painted on the sides passing them by, the military aircrafts heading towards Insomnia.

Gladio scoffed at the sight of them as they disappeared into the distance, “So that’s one of their precious Dreadnoughts we’ve been hearing about huh?” 

Ignis made sure they were all safely back inside before rolling the windows up to keep the rain out, “They transport soldiers—namely, the Magitek infantry. The Empire’s pride and joy.”

“The fucking robots?”

“Mass-produced humanoid weapons of warfare, to be more precise.”

Finally the signs for the main bridge that led into the city approached, traffic starting to grow denser on the freeway around them the closer they got to the border. As the traffic came to a crawl, Ignis pulled them off to the side at the next turnout to get a better angle to see what was causing the back up. In the far distance ahead, but still in clear view, were the toll stations for the border. They could all see large groups of armed soldiers stopping and investigating the cars that were trying to enter the city, only to be turned away to go back the way they came.

“Those Imperial soldiers?” Prompto asked, taking his camera out to use the zoom to get a closer look.

Gladio’s hands clenched tight at the sight of them, “The uniforms are not one of ours that’s for damn sure.”

“And it appears they’ve set up a checkpoint for inspections.” Ignis said. He locked eyes with the other man’s through the rearview mirror, the two communicating silently before Gladio nodded and sat back in his seat.

“Well if we can’t get in from here then we have to find a way around.”

Ignis pulled out their map to find them another route to get them near the city limits, “There’s an old dirt road that leads to the old waterways, passed there on foot we can find a place to get a good look.”

He carefully backed them up and turned them around, weaving through the dense traffic, they soon reached the old road they were looking for. The thick, heavy tires ran over the gate that was supposed to keep people out without incident, the wrought iron gate having fallen down, collapsed due to rust compromising the metal structure and no one to keep up repairs. The Regalia bounced and shook going over the uneven terrain, like the gate, the place hadn’t been used in years. The elements over time taking their toll on the abandoned area.

Avoiding another pothole, the car came to a stop by some old rundown ruins. Thankfully the skies clearing up enough around them for the rain to stop as the rest of their journey would now be on foot.

“There should be a vantage point overlooking the seaside just past these old construction buildings.” Ignis said and exited the car with the rest of them, pocketing the keys after the locks engaged. 

Noctis had remained silent the whole trip so far, not trusting himself enough to converse with his friends without unfairly taking his anger out on them. He knew full well they shared his frustrations and didn’t deserve his ire. He now stood tall by his fathers car, and steeled himself to lead the way up the old set of stairs, head held high. “Lets see this through then.”

They passed through the rundown and crumbling buildings, careful to step around the holes in the roof, not wanting more of the ruined ceiling to fall on top of them. Finding the exit through a broken wall they all ducked behind it to keep out of sight from the other side, when they saw that they weren’t alone there. The section ahead leading down into the small valley was crawling with soldiers dressed in Imperial armor, but they all looked wrong somehow, their movements stilted and jerky as they patrolled the place. 

“So these must be the MTs.” Gladio said, studying their movements. 

Ignis nodded. “Empty humanoid soldiers, they’re soulless and merciless and won’t hold back if they were to see us.”

Noctis summoned his blade, “Oh I’m ready to be a bit merciless myself. They’re gonna wish they had a treaty to protect their metal hides.”

Ignis pointed up to a pillar near a small group of the shambling things. “That would be the ideal place to take them by surprise, we’ll be right behind you on the ground.”

“No need to tell me twice.”

And with that he warped to the point above the group of Magitek soldiers. Crouching in place, he gave his complete focus to one of the MTs in the center of the group; he knew he could throw them all off and do the most damage by targeting the middle of their ranks. 

Channeling all his feelings of anger and frustration he warped again, slamming into and pinning the trooper to the ground, a loud satisfying crunch as its metal chest gave into his blade. He removed it with a snarl as he stared into the blank mask of the MT, its eyes now empty of the glow it once had. 

The rest of the MTs became alert as one of their own lay before them on the ground, now nothing more than a pile of scrapheap. Before they got a chance to raise their own weapons against him, Noctis swung his blade again in a wide arch, the sharp edge of the blade taking the arms of several soldiers as he did. 

There was a displacement of air at his back and he ducked under the arm of an enemy soldier as it swung it’s sword trying to take him out from behind. He then rolled out of the group that was now trying to mob him and watched as Gladio and the others ran past him to take out the rest. 

The other men let themselves go all out in the fight, taking out their own frustrations on the soulless creatures. Prompto took out a few scouts that came around the bend to investigate all the noise, a clean shot to the head each, while Ignis impaled two on his spear for Gladio to then decapitate.

Nothing but broken toy soldiers surrounded them now, circuits still sparking from a few of them as they twitched uselessly on the wet grass.

Prompto shoved one away from himself with his boot, “These are the creepiest things I’ve ever seen, they look like people but…not.”

Noctis walked past them without a word and continued to walk up the hill that would lead them to their view of Insomnia’s bay. The others followed close behind, keeping a lookout for any more troops that might be lurking still, while his focus remained solely on the task before him.

At the top of the hill overlooking the sea, their home was finally in front of them. Noctis felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it. Within the Crown Cities walls, smoke rose into the sky in dark plumes and many of Insomnia’s buildings lay destroyed below them. 

“ _As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead_.”

He turned to see Prompto with his phone out, from its small speaker the news station’s broadcast crackled in and out. 

“Keep it going!” Gladio shouted, his loud voice causing Prompto to jump and drop the phone.

“It doesn’t matter!” Noctis shouted at him. A hand fell on his shoulder as Ignis came up behind him, his glasses gleamed in the weak light, hiding his eyes out of view from him as the blond man stared out into the ruined city below. 

There was a sudden vibration coming from his pocket and digging his phone out he looked to see who was calling him. He inhaled a sharp breath as he read the familiar name of the incoming call and quickly answered it, voice cracking as he spoke into the receiver. “C-cor? Is that really you?”

“ _So, you made it_.”

“What happened, what the hell is going on here Cor?”

“ _There isn’t time for details, where are you_?”

“Outside the city, with no way back in thanks to some Imperial assholes.”

“ _Makes sense. The place is completely locked down._ ”

“What about any of this makes sense?” he growled into the phone, feeling his control on his panic start to slip. “The news just told me I’m dead—along with Dad and Lu—.”

“ _Listen. I’m heading out to Hammerhead._ ” Cor’s voice came through, cutting him off. There was a pause on the other side of the call as the Marshal sighed, “ _About the king…it’s true._ ”

Noctis felt the last of his hope for all of this to be wrong fade, his gaze falling back to his city as it burned down below and continued to listen to Cor’s voice still on the line. 

“ _You know where to find me, we’ll talk more then. Get moving and keep your head down._ ”

"Yeah…got it.” He hung up, letting his arm fall limply to his side, feeling completely numb.

Ignis saved his phone from dropping to the ground as it slipped through his cold fingers. “What did the Marshal say?”

Noctis blinked up at him as he was handed back his phone, voice cracking. “Said—” he cleared his voice, throat tight as he held back the tears that threatened to escape him. “He said he’d be in Hammerhead waiting for us.” 

“And the King?” Gladio asked, face grave and already expecting the answer. Noctis knew what the real question he wanted to ask was. If the King was dead, then so was his Shield.

He shook his head giving the other an answer anyway. Both of their dads were gone.

-*-

The skies were completely clear of clouds now, the sun shining down on them once more as they climbed out of the Regalia. Once again back in Leide, they didn’t run into any trouble on their way back to Hammerhead, civilian cars were the only others on the road for the moment. Although there was an occasional airship seen off in the distance, it looked like the Empire was making their presence known. 

The atmosphere was somber as they looked around for any signs of the Marshal or any other of the Crownsguard that had escaped the city, but the place was only full of people waiting for the roads to reopen. Cars filled the lot, full of hastily packed bags and people hugging those they were able to reunite with after having fled the city looking for safety. The boys continued to look around for anyone they knew from home when a familiar voice called to them across the parking lot.

“Heya boys! Over here!” Cindy was waving for them to join her by the garage’s entrance, the four quickly made their way over to her in hope that she might have heard something that could help them find their missing comrades. 

“Cindy, has a man named Cor been by here recently?” Noctis didn’t waste any time asking her for information.

The bright smile she usually had was dimmer than they were used to seeing as she nodded. “Sure did, you just missed him. Said he had to leave here to see to some business, and left y’all a message with Paw-paw,” she said, pointing behind her to a place further inside the garage. “Go on in…and…I’d like to give my condolences, Highness.”

“Thank you.” Noctis accepted her words with a small nod.

The inside was dim compared to the outdoors. Cid was sitting in the back working on some gear, his back hunched over the table while he threw an item into a crate at his feet, quickly moving on to work on the next. A small radio sat next to him on the worktable, the volume on low as the newscaster repeated the same reports of the attack on Insomnia and calling for all citizens to remain calm during the transition of power. The old man didn’t even bother stopping his work as he acknowledged their presence.

“’Bout time you got here.” 

“Cindy said you had a message for us from the Marshal?”

“Yeah, Cor stopped by here to check in before running off, kid could never stay in one place for long when there were things to be done.” Wiping his hands clean he turned to stare them all down. “Mentioned it was the Crystal and the King’s ring—that’s what Niflheim's been after all along. What they destroyed an entire city over.”

“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext, their way to get inside the city?” Ignis asked.

“And playing all of us for fools for believing them, even my Dad fell for it.” Noctis scoffed. 

Cid stomped up to him and poked him hard in the chest. “Reggie wasn’t born yesterday kid. Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand. I may not have seen him in years but I know sure as hell your old man played it the best he could with what he had. He would have seen this coup comin’ a mile away, and that stubborn ass of a man wouldn’t ever go down without a fight.” Deflating a bit he turned away from them and back to his table of items. “In the end, though… Well, it just wasn’t enough.”

“So what now?” he asked, rubbing the spot the old mad jabbed him in. He was stronger than he looked.

“Cor said he’ll wait for ya in the tombs. They’re to the northwest of here, just a short ways past the outpost. Find that first.”

“What’s he need with some old ruins?” Gladio looked at all of them, just as confused as he was.

“That’s for you to find out isn’t it?” he slid the now sealed crate over to them with a kick of his boot, “take these with you, he was supposed to take them with him but couldn't seem to wait for them to be finished. Impatient bastard.” 

“Let’s go then.” Giving himself something to do, Noctis picked up the crate and left the garage without further fuss. 

Packing and gassing up the car was quick work, and they wasted no time in driving up the road north in search of the Prairie Outpost. Traffic thinned out the closer they got to their destination. Signs posted on the side of the roads warning of creatures and daemon hot-spots passed them and soon they were met with the sight of a group of abandoned buildings. Growing near, it turned out that the place wasn’t as uninhabited as it first seemed from afar, men and women patrolled the area armed with weapons and armor in different makes and styles, likely self made and modified. 

They rolled to a stop, Ignis examining the area through the windshield. “This must be the Hunter encampment our friend Dave told us about.” 

“Wow, these guys look pretty legit!” Prompto jumped out of the car, looking around in excitement.

“Lets see if these guys know where those tombs we’re supposed to find are.” Gladio suggested, patting the shorter boy on the back and nearly sent him to the ground by the force of it.

They walked through the well established camp. Noctis could see that the Hunters really were setting themselves up as a permanent fixture in the region. Many of the members worked together in reinforcing and repairing the broken down buildings, turning them into livable areas for room and boarding. There were armored cars and trucks that carried supplies and worked as portable shops selling all manner of items, from food to weapons and armor. Asking round for someone in charge they were told to find a woman named Vera Saxe, the Head of the Hunter camp here and were pointed to a large warehouse that was used for the main operations. Entering through a side door Noctis was almost knocked to the dusty ground when he ran into another person exiting. 

“Whoa there pretty boy,” a deep voice said, strong hands catching him as he stumbled. Looking up, his eyes locked with piercing gold ones, blinding white teeth bared down at him in a flirtatious grin. “Gotta keep those pretty blues of yours open around here, no telling what you might run into.” The man was tall and appeared to be in his mid thirties, his face a handsome one and skin an attractive tan. A long rope of red hair in a messy braid fell over his shoulder as he examined him in turn. Noctis was saved from the awkward moment as another voice called out from inside.

“Laurent! You better not be harassing the new recruits again!”

The man rolled his eyes as a woman came up behind him. A severe frown on her pretty face as she stared at them all, clearly waiting for an answer from the other man. He in turn just sent his flirty smile her way. “Not at all, my dear Vera. We just happened to have a little run in, no harm no foul.”

That only made her scowl more at him, “last time you ‘ran into’ someone they needed medical attention.”

“What can I say? The baby hunters need to learn how to play with the big boys sooner or later. You shouldn’t coddle them so much.”

“Can I help you boys?” the woman they were apparently looking for asked, choosing now to ignore the man beside her. She was the same age as the other Hunter, on the taller end of average height, her dark brown hair pulled back and away from her face.

Noctis looked uncertainly between the two Hunters. “We’re looking for Cor Leonis, heard he was last seen around here?”

“He’s not here, but his associate is. You one of his men?” She asked, crossing her arms now looking more interested.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Follow me then.” She turned to lead them inside but paused to send a dark look at the man she called Laurent. “I thought you were on your way out?”

“I was, but now I’m more curious to see what a little band of misfits like this would need with someone that goes by the moniker of ‘Immortal’.” He said, carelessly tossing his braid back as he looked them over again, eyes narrowed in newfound interest.

“Just don’t cause any trouble Laurent,” she sighed. “I don’t have time for your games right now.”

“Like you ever want to play them.” He grinned and followed behind the rest of them inside. 

Vera ushered them into a large room that had maps covering all the walls, notes pinned into areas with the odd photograph next to them. The room only had one other person occupying it, bent over a table covered in papers, and as the woman turned, it was a familiar face. 

“Monica!”

The boys all rushed in to meet her halfway as she quickly approached the group, her expression lightening at the sight of them. “Your Highness. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Monica! Where’re all the others? Did my sister make it out?” Gladio asked, stepping forward. “I can’t get a hold of her on her phone.” 

“A good number of the Crownsguard didn’t make it as far as I know. It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city in all the chaos. Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum with the other refugees we were able to help.”

Noctis watched as a great weight was lifted off of Gladio’s shoulders as he sighed in relief, “I can’t thank you enough, I owe you a debt I can’t begin to repay.”

“Nonsense, you know we take care of our own.” She said, giving his arm a consoling pat before turning back to Noctis. “But the Marshal is waiting for you at the royal tombs, your Highness. I was ordered to remain here until your arrival and point you in the right direction.”

“So where to?” Despite the good news about Iris’s safety, Noctis was getting impatient for more answers and didn’t understand why Cor was giving them the runaround.

“Keep heading north toward the Keycatrich Trench,” she pointed to a map on the wall near them showing the area, “there’s a small pass to the west from there.”

“Alright, let’s get going. Thanks again Monica.”

The Crownsguard bowed, a fist clench to her chest. “Of course your Highness.” 

Noctis and the others didn’t give the other two stunned adults much attention as they left the warehouse. Although Noctis could feel the burning gaze of Laurent at his back as he passed him by. Once outside their steps were swiff as the four passed through the open gate of the wired fence that blocked off the camp and followed the path that would lead them to the old Keycatrich ruins. 

“So is Monica one of the Crownsguard?” Prompto asked, his voice uncertain to how the others would take his question. Not wanting to seem stupid in front of the older boys he wanted to impress.

“Yes.” Ignis looked at him encouragingly though, as he answered the other blond. Seeing his fear of criticism and showing him that it was unfounded. “Unlike Gladio and myself, you didn’t get the chance to meet the others unfortunately as would be custom when joining the Guard. As your admission into the Crownsguard was pushed through last minute before our departure.”

“She’s one of my father’s best.” Gladio added. “Along with Dustin—who’s guarding my sister. Thank the gods that they were able to get her out of there.”

“It’s a relief to know that at least some of our people got out.” Ignis said.

Ducking under large pieces of broken down war tanks and climbing over boulders in their path, they hiked across the old battleground outside the ruins of the city of Keycatrich. Thirty years passed and the land still had deep scars caused by the Great War. Giving in to the itch, Prompto pulled out his camera to take photos of the relics of war left behind, focusing on two tanks in particular that looked frozen in time as they clashed on the battlefield. 

“Wonder what drew Cor all the way out here to find a royal tomb.” He said, snapping another photo of some animals grazing contently under the shade of a tree.

“A morbid curiosity?” Ignis suggested. “But more likely to search for a safe location for us to meet out of view of prying eyes, perhaps?”

Noctis kicked a rock out of his way, allowing himself this bit of petulant behavior. “If we can find him we can ask him ourselves. I was promised some answers.” 

They found the trail leading up the pass that Monica said should take them to the final resting place of one of the Kings of old. Getting closer, Noctis began to feel something deep within himself stirring. A power that was both foreign and familiar, a dichotomy that unsettled him and it was tugging him to keep going ahead. Bodies of large birds with vicious looking talons littered the ground around them when they reached the meeting point. Hopefully that was a sign that Cor was near.

“Wow. So this is where royalty gets buried?” Prompto looked around them, his fingers itching to get his camera out again to photograph the place. Noctis couldn’t hold it against him, the tomb was stunning in its beauty, with its tall carved pillars and the stone pathway leading up and into the tomb. The tomb itself was built with pale stone, the same as the pillars, with a domed top. The carvings of flowers and filigree etched into the sides sloped down in graceful arches and whorls, framing the entrance where the inner chambers of the tomb would go into the ground and into the walls of the small canyon. 

Walking up the stone path the power inside of him grew stronger, trying to reach out to something hidden inside the tomb. Noctis felt a sense of eagerness not entirely his own as he gazed into the open doors beckoning him inside. The odd feeling stopping him short. 

“What’s the matter Noct?” 

The light touch on his arm from Prompto filled him with warmth, he hadn’t even realized that his whole body had gone cold as he stood staring at the tomb. His friend's concern for him was clear in his blue eyes as he looked at him worriedly.

“It’s nothing, just a weird feeling.”

“Can’t blame you dude. It’s not every day you see your long forgotten relatives right?” he asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah.” He steeled himself and entered the dark interior of the old tomb. The inside looked much like the exterior, with the added features of pale carved stone statues standing at attention, their backs against the circular walls. Warriors guarding the fallen King even in death, long gone from memory.

“Good, you found the place.”

The two younger boys jumped in fright while Gladio and Ignis had their weapons out at the ready, when one of the shadowed statues suddenly moved and revealed themselves to be their missing Marshal. The older man sheathing his Katana as he met them at the door in a few short strides, his long legs carrying him quickly across the floor to the group. 

“Cor! What’s with all the hide and seek tactics?” Noctis asked, letting out some of the frustration at the man now in front of him.

The Marshal ran a hand through his short brown hair, “I was tasked by your father to be the one to set you on the path to claim your power.”

That stopped him in his tracks. Now he was more confused, and that confusion made him angry. “My power? Power for what?”

“The title ‘King’ isn’t only passed down in name alone, I’m sure you’ve noticed a change in yourself considering recent events? A sense of calling from this place? That’s the power of your lineage, it belonged to your father, and his father before him. It’s now time for you to claim your forebears’ power and your birthright. To accept your sworn duty to protect your people.”

“What about his calling? Was his to forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

Cor looked to be losing his patience now, a fire in his blue eyes as he glared down at him. “Your father did what he had to do to make sure you would live long enough to take up where he left off. He entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“’Entrusted’ it to me? Then why didn’t he tell me that himself when he had the chance? Why did he stand there smiling as I left, knowing full well what was about to happen? Why—Why did he lie to me Cor?”

“He didn’t want you to remember him as just the King. In those final moments together on those stairs, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people. Was he wrong? Are you going to turn your back on your people when they need you most?”

“Of course not!”

“Then take it,” he gestured to the ornate sarcophagus laying in the middle of the tomb, to the glowing sword resting on top. “Accept your responsibility and take back your throne.”

Noctis, now filled with righteous anger at the implication of him being a coward, stomped over to where his ancestor was laid to rest. Striking out his hand to the sleeping power within it, as if waiting for someone to grab and take. That odd feeling inside of himself uncurled and grasped onto the force within the casket and pulled. He gazed in wonder as before him now a crystallized silhouette of a sword formed and hovered above the sarcophagus, an inner light glinting off the edges as it rotated in the air. Before he could lower his hand the ghostly sword moved, flying towards him swiftly and pierced his chest, a great sense of power entering him closely followed by pain. The ringing from his dream returned, along with one of the many voices that called out, the single voice now whispering in his mind as the pain consumed him.

_The King is dead, long live the King_


End file.
